Sleepless Nights
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Pepper can't sleep. Whether it's the heat or bad dreams, she can't sleep. But that's why she has Tony by her side, he can always solve her little problem.
1. Heartbeat

**Well, I was browsing on DevianART, and found a ton of cute Deviations, and thought I'd make a story about some that i've seen that were super cute and just asking for my do something. :) Thus, this was BORN! ^.^ It's like super short, but SUPER cute! And I've already finished the last chapter (2nd chapter), YAY!  
**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine. **

The room was dark and quite. Peaceful and warm. Maybe a little too warm. The curtains were open and the luminous glow of the large moon filled the night covered room. A fan was running in the corner of the room, repeatedly scanning the room. The door was creaked open a bit.

On the bed, lay a redhead who lay on her side facing the open window. Her face was squished up from trying to force herself to sleep. She shifted onto her back and lay there.

Her husband, lay not too far away on his side of the bed, facing the door. He slept soundly.

The wife, rolled over back onto her side.

It was hot. And hot couldn't even explain how hot it was. But she was used to the heat. After all it's been like this for a little over two weeks.

She rolled onto her stomach. Nope. Too uncomfortable.

She shifted onto her other side. Nope. Not there either. Her back? Nope.

She sighed. She hugged an extra pillow. Nope.

Curled up into a ball. Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nope. No, no, no, no. Nope.

"Ugh!" She said as she sat up.

She scratched her forehead, frustrated. She hated sleepless nights. Oh how she hated them.

She jumped when the lights were turned on. She looked over, Tony was sitting up, looking at her, his eyes barely even open. She knew he had less sleep than her saying he's been on nonstop patrol and iron man fights lately. She felt a bit bad for waking him.

"Pep, is something wrong?" He questioned, sleepily. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Pepper paused. She should just tell him she was fine and let him go back to sleep. He needed it more than she did. "Can't sleep." She confessed, against her will.

He stared at her for a moment as if he was still processing what she said. "Why?"

"I don't know." Pepper complained throwing her hands up and letting them land in her lap. "I've tried every comfortable position. I cannot sleep."

There was silence. The heat seeming hotter than it was only moments ago. The white noise from the fan was the only sound in the room and Pepper closed her eyes for a minute as she waited for Tony to say something.

A hand on her shoulder, made her look over a frown on her face. Tony pulled her close to him, against his bare chest.

"Tony?" She asked, confused.

"Shh." He whispered. "Just listen to my heartbeat and close your eyes."

"O-okay." Pepper replied, closing her eyes.

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

*Click*

In an instant, Pepper was sound asleep against her husband's chest.

**Cute, huh? If you liked this one, you should see the next one! Well, that'll just have to wait, but not too long. ;) **

**Question: How do you guys like my short little oneshots? Cause I've got a TON of Pepperony idea's right now! And they should be short an easy, and I'm going to just go crazy with updating them! At least I hope so, cause I've been working on Up in Flames, Life Without Them, Is This Goodbye?, and I WANT (hint hint) to start working on Baby Phase! But, I'm in need of a break from those stories.**

**GUESS what guys! I got my State ID! Hehehea! I'm just excited to see what my picture looked like, cause My hair kept going in my face -,-**

**Fun Fact: _If I'm bored enough, I will pretend I'm a character from a movie/show and do weird stuff as them...also known as my own version of 'cosplay...' _**

**I NEED PEOPLE TO VOTE FOR A NAME! Honestly, I only have ONE person who voted, and I'd kinda at least have a clear answer on something. Otherwise, I'll just choose what I like best. But I kinda like letting you guys have a choice. **

**Oh, and In case you guys hadn't seen it yet, I have a Pepperony Contest up for you guys, so give it a shot! Look it up in the forums. :P**

**Well, I'm off. Seeya!**


	2. Protection

**Okay so heres the final chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine.**

Pepper tossed and turned in her sleep. It was the dream again. That stupid dream. No, that _terrifying _dream. That nightmare. She flipped over, tossing the sheets off her warm body. He eyes snapped open. She took deep breaths, but she couldn't calm down.

Not this time.

Tears filled her eyes to the brim, ready to spill. She rolled on to her side and hesitantly looked over at her husband. She sniffled as she debated whether or not she should wake him up. No. He needed his sleep. He had a big meeting at work early that morning.

She closed her eyes trying to force herself to go back to sleep. She only succeeded in making the dream even more so of a fresh memory. She sobbed silently into her pillow.

She stared into the ceiling, not wanting to go back to sleep, yet not wanting to be awake. If she went to sleep, she had to face the dream again. If she stayed awake, she would have to face the memory.

Tears sprung into her eyes once again, threatening to fall. She rolled back onto her side and looked at her husband's back. He looked so peaceful.

She poked him between his shoulder blades. He shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake. She poked him again. He turned onto his back this time.

"Tony." She whispered.

His eyes opened a crack. "Pepper?"

He rolled onto his side and supported himself up by his elbow. "Wha-? What is it? What time is it?"

Pepper looked at him, tears still in her eyes, her cheeks a bit flushed. "I had that dream again..."

She saw him blink for a moment, before he shifted so he could get closer to her. Then he pulled her into his arms, protectively and she tucked her head close to his chest.

"Don't worry." Tony whispered. "I'll protect you, Pepper."

Pepper snuggled closer to him, already feeling safer.

_I love this man. _

**Aw, wasn't that cute?**

**Fun Fact: _I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I'm a big fan of Linkin Park and Skrillex._**

**Okay, so I've been working on Baby Phase, and I'm half way done, but I've been having on and off stomachaches all day, and I'm really having a hard enough time just writing the authors note. So, I might not have Baby Phase updated today, but I will as soon as my stomach stops hurting so bad. I don't know if it's because of something I ate, or if it's because I've quite literally haven't eaten anything at all today...(I will, don't worry)  
**

**Well, I'm off, my stomach is starting to get to me...:(**


End file.
